Dessert Before Dinner
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: **Kucy smut** Something I came up with based on the wink from Lucy to Kendall during Big Time Scandal


****Kendall and Lucy** Not the best thing ever written, but it will suffice to those Kucy shippers!**

The doorbell rings and I glance at the clock curiously, wondering who could be at my door on a Monday night at ten thirty. I tip-toe to the door and look out the peephole, getting an eyeful of my gorgeous friend Kendall Knight. Well okay, I think and take a step back to open it. "Hey, what's up?", I ask, allowing my eyes to trail over his form. He's wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a white/grayish shirt with a black leather jacket on top, that makes him look different somehow; almost dangerous, in a sexy way.

The blonde slides his hands into his pockets and lifts himself on his tip-toes, and then back down before meeting my gaze. "Hey Luce", he greets back, taking the time to chew apprehensively on his lower lip for several seconds before curling his large hand around the back of my head and smooshing our faces together, covering my mouth with his. At first he's gentle and keeps his lips in place, until I reciprocate by skimming my hand up his side and snaking it around the back of his neck. I've had a crush on him for a while now, and the sexual tension between us is just always there, crackling and filling the air; I knew this time would come some day or another, and I'm going to take advantage of it while it's here.

Before I know what's happening, Kendall sneaks his other arm around my waist and pulls me to him tightly, our torsos pressed together. I'm only wearing a tank top and pajama shorts, so when my nipples collide with his chest, a tiny cry of lust is emitted from my mouth. It's like we're stuck in a vortex of magnetic energy, no words need to be exchanged for him to understand what just transpired, and just like that he flips the switch, taking the kiss from sweet and slow to sucking at my lip, then tracing the seam of my mouth with his tongue.

My free hand slides up the length of his arm, giving light squeezes to his hard bicep under the jacket when his tongue dips inside my mouth. The feel of his tongue sliding against mine sends a shiver down my back and arousal makes itself known in the form of my breasts growing heavy and a familiar tingling between my legs. His kiss is intoxicating, the way he works the muscle is expert and my head soon grows foggy.

Kendall's hand moves from my back to knead my butt, making my body burn even hotter for him. I slip my hand up the front of his shirt, exploring his smooth, pale skin with the appendage. Soft flesh covering firm muscle increases my appetite, desperately making me crave more of his touch, in more intimate places. I'm lost in a whole nother world when the sound of voices drag me back to the present and I break the kiss, pushing out of Kendall's tight hold. "You can't stop now", his lips move to my earlobe, but I shove him harder with my palms.

"Kendall, the door's still open", I explain and point towards said object.

"Oh", acknowledgement seeps in and he runs a hand through his hair while I go off to close it; not too pleased with the interruption. I mean, what if it was a spur of the moment thing and-

Well, that thought is pushed aside when I turn back around and see Kendall topless, his jacket, shirt, and shoes all littering my carpet.

The need residing in his hungry eyes weakens me as he reaches for me, causing my womb to tighten. My shirt is removed from me instantly, and I'm backed up to the couch, falling down once my knees collide with furniture, and Kendall wastes no time climbing over me, a hand pushing my hair back out of my face while the fingers from the other dance over abdomen. "I've thought about this so many times", he states, his eyes following the path of his fingers that are currently making their way between my breasts. I observe the way his breaths are getting deeper with each second.

"What have you thought about?", I ask, curiosity filling my mind.

"You on your knees in front of me, Lucy. Your lips wrapped around me, dark and swollen from sucking me off, your eyes watching me the whole time while you're driving me insane", his words are intense, his head swooping down so his teeth can latch onto my lower lip and tug it painfully, letting it go, then, attaching them to my neck while cupping my breasts, pinching and rolling my hardened nipples with his thumb and forefinger over the flimsy lace of my bra.

"I-I can do it for you, Kendall", I offer, slipping my fingers into the waistband of his jeans, my mouth watering to taste him, to feel him, to give him pleasure.

"Not tonight", he replies. The heat of his mouth closing around my nipple makes me gasp, and I thread my fingers into his hair, bucking myself up into him.

"I want you Kendall", I whisper as every last bit of inhibition exits my brain. Kendall's work on my breasts making me feel as though his mouth is a flame, burning every place it touches until I'm whimpering, pleading for more. "Please, I need more", I begin to squirm under him restlessly, his body settling between my spread legs.

"Gosh Lucy", he kisses me again, roughly and intensely as his hands easily unbutton my jeans, then pull the zipper down. His hand dips inside my panties with no struggles, where he finds the proof of my arousal, making him groan into my mouth. A hand is rubbing up and down his back while the other holds his head tightly to me, never wanting him to let go. His tongue furiously darts around inside my mouth, one palm pressed to the cushions next to me holds his small above me while we both work together with an urgency to shed my panties and jeans, all without breaking the kiss.

Next comes Kendall's pants, which I watch with eagerness as he takes them off, followed by his boxers while I unclasp my bra and throw it to the side. "Luce, I", he trails off as he climbs back over me, slipping between my parted thighs.

"No, don't talk", I inform him, closing my eyes against the pleasure as he positions himself at my entrance. Those magnificent green eyes widen as he pushes himself into my slick heat, and I give a long, drawn out moan, grabbing onto his shoulders.

Giving me no time to adjust to the intrusion, Kendall swiftly pulls back out and thrusts into me again, one hand gripping my hip violently as his head rests against my collarbone and he mouths my skin, bruising it with passion. It's not long until I'm levitating onto a higher plane of bliss, his hips slamming into mine time and time again with force. We both break out into a sweat, his hair tickling my neck and the sound that he makes when I link my ankles together behind his back, giving us both a new angle pushes me to the edge. I feel like I'm suffocating, afraid to let go because it's never felt this good before, but Kendall lifts up some as if he senses my apprehension and flicks his thumb over a nipple, murmuring, "Let go. I need you to", into my ear.

His arms are quivering and I feel him twitch inside of me, a signal that he's almost upon his own release. His tongue licking against the shell of my ear does the trick, sending a tidal wave of euphoria crashing over me. I'm swept up in my own orgasm, but when his hits, mine intensifies and I carry him through, my walls spasming and clenching onto him. I revel in the glory of hearing him repeating my name over and over again like some important mantra through the nibbles he's delivering to my skin until we both slump down onto the couch, worn out and sated.

My whole body is humming and it seems like I'll never come down again until Kendall's playful chuckle brings me back to reality. I tip my head to look at him, catching sight of his smirk. An eyebrow of mine quirks up in silent question.

"I umm", he closes his eyes and shakes his head before opening them back up. "I left to get a pizza for dinner, but somehow ended up here. It's kinda weird how things play out sometimes."

"Yeah", I nod my head. "But dessert before dinner is a good way to mix things up sometimes", I reply.

"True dat", he winks and sits up, pulling me with him. "Don't they say too many sweets before a meal can ruin your appetite?", he asks seriously.

"Ummm...yeah", I tilt my head to the side.

"I say we put it to the test", he pulls a shoulder up to his chin and smirks.

"Okay", I smirk and stand up, nodding towards my bedroom with my head. "But just to let you know, I had a long nap earlier and I don't think I'll be tired or hungry anytime soon."

"Well", I watch as Kendall gets to his feet. "Maybe I just might be able to help you build up an appetite."

"Maybe", I giggle, watching his eyes change from amused to darkened and lustful within the blink of an eye, and his strides to follow me become more defined and purposeful.


End file.
